President Candle
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope is sick and reluctantly allows Candlehead to be temporary president while she gets better. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**President Candle**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph**

'Ah, Aaah, achoo'

"Just take it easy Ms. President" said an Oreo guard

Vanellope was sick, she was sneezing, coughing, and had an upset tummy. She was being watched over by her dog and Oreo guards. A gumdrop man walked into her bedroom with papers in hand

"Ms. President you need to go over these plans for the starting line rennovation" said the gumdrop

Vanellope sat up

"I told you stupid, im sick, the doctor said I should rest for a few days" said Vanellope before lying down

"I have a name, it's Brad gumdrop"

"Well mr gumdrop, I told you I have a cold. I'm not in any good condition to work" said Vanellope

"Well looks like we'll have to find a replacement president for a few days while you recover" said a guard

"Woof" barked her dog Spike

"But who's gonna go over these plans?" Asked Brad

"I'll just call one of the racers to take over for me til I'm better. Maybe ill call Rancis or Jubi-

A kart screeched to a halt outside the castle. A figure ran into the castle and towards Vanellope's room, this was Candlehead

"I came as soon as I heard, I hear you need a temporary president?" Asked Candlehead

"How'd you know I needed a temporary president? I haven't called anybody yet" said Vanellope before coughing

"I know a lot of things, kind of creepy right?" Asked Candlehead

"Hey, that is creepy. You're creepy sometimes Candles" said Vanellope

"Thanks I know, so can I be president please?" Asked Candlehead excitedly

"Thanks candles but I was thinking of having Rancis take over, hes nice and-

"Come on please?" Asked Candlehead

"No" said Vanellope

"Please?" Asked Candle

"No" said Vanellope

"Please can I?"

"No you can't" said Vanellope

"Please?" Asked Candle

"No" said Vanellope starting to get annoyed

"Oh please please please please please please please can I be president?" Asked Candlehead

"If I agree to let you be president will you promise to shut up and leave me alone?" Asked Vanellope

"YES!"

"Fine, I hereby make you temporary president until I'm better" said Vanellope

"YAY! I'm gonna need more candles" said Candlehead before skipping away

"Guards, watch her and make sure she doesn't bother me" said Vanellope

Everyone began to leave

"Wait spike you don't have to watch her, I want you to keep me company and help me out while I'm sick" said Vanellope

Spike nodded happily and licked Vanellope in the face

"Thanks boy, would you mind getting me some chicken noodle soup?" Asked Vanellope

Spike rushed out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Vanellope just lyed back on her pillow

"Please don't do anything stupid Candlehead" said Vanellope before going to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

The racers gathered around the racetrack getting ready to start the roster race for the next day. They stood by Vanellope's booth and waited for her to come out but were surprised to see Candlehead come out instead

"Greetings fellow racers" said Candlehead

"Candlehead get down from there, Vanellope doesn't like us sneaking around her booth" shouted Taffyta

"I'm up here because i'm the president for a few days" said Candlehead

"What happened to Vanellope?" asked Rancis

"Our dear president is sick and isn't feeling good, she wishes not to be disturbed and she made me temporary president" said Candlehead

"Why'd she make you president?" asked Sticky

"Yeah why not one of us?" asked Swizzle

"She was considering Rancis but i changed her mind, i have ways of getting things, relax this'll be fun" said Candlehead

"I have a bad feeling about this" whispered Gloyd

"How bad can she be?" asked Adorabeezle

"It's not like she's gonna start making huge changes around here" said Taffyta

(30 minutes later)

Candlehead stood in front of Mt. Vanellope which was in the ice cream mountains and watched as candy people put giant letters on the side of the mountain

"Candlehead what are you doing?" asked Snowanna

"Adding a giant sign to the mountain that says Candlewood" said Candlehead "It'll be like hollywood except it's not"

"Why are you building a sign?" asked Snowanna

"Because it's cool and i can do it because i'm the president" said Candlehead

"Vanellope isn't gonna like this" said Snowanna

"She won't notice, she's sick" said Candlehead

(With Vanellope)

Vanellope sat in bed playing a game on her laptop when Spike came in with a bottle of sprite

"Thanks boy" said Vanellope before sneezing

Spike sat next to his master and looked at the game she was playing, she was playing the arcade version of Terminator 2 Judgment Day

"Woof woof"

"Why am i playing this?" asked Vanellope

Spike nodded, he knew she hated Terminators

"I'm afraid of real terminators yes, but i can stand the games and movies. Besides it feels good to get back at these things without actually having to fight a real one" said Vanellope

"Woof"

"Relax i'm sure Candlehead is doing a good job, at least i hope she is, it can't hurt to check" said Vanellope

Vanellope tried to get up but couldn't because she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She lyed back down on her pillow

"Woof woof woof"

"Ok so i can't leave, oh well, what's the worst she can do to my game? Now, how am i gonna use the bathroom when i have to go?" asked Vanellope

(With Candlehead)

"Candleland?" asked Brad looking at a map for a proposed theme park

"Yeah, a theme park that's like disneyland, but with candles" said Candlehead "It'll have Space Candle Mountain, The candlemover, the candlerail, the candleland hotel, the candle cruise-

"Look Ms. President, you can't build this, Vanellope won't like it" said Brad

"aw man, no matter, i have a few other ideas" said Candlehead

"Like what?" asked a guard


	3. Chapter 3

Candlehead stepped into the kitchen and saw the chefs preparing a tray with a sandwich, soup, bottle of orange juice, and a bowl of ice cream

"Finally my dinner's ready" said Candlehead

A gumdrop wearing a chef's hat slapped her arm with a spoon

"That meal is not for you, your meal is in the oven" said the gumdrop angrily

"Then who's meal is this?" asked Candlehead

"That meal is for our dear president" said the gumdrop

"But I am the president, so i should get to eat this" said Candlehead

Another gumdrop slapped her arm with a spatula

"We didn't mean you, we meant our dear sick president Vanellope. She comes first and she always comes first to eat" said the gumdrop chef

"Your dinner will be ready soon, in the meantime make yourself useful and deliver this to Vanellope" said the other gumdrop

Candlehead grabbed the tray and walked towards Vanellope's bedroom. She stopped 4 doors down from Vanellope's bedroom and took something out of her pocket, a small vial of purple liquid. She opened the bottle of orange juice and poured a little in. She poured some in the soup and in the ice cream. She stirred the soup, buried the liquid in whipped cream on the ice cream and shook the orange juice bottle til the liquid disappeared

"With this stuff, i'm gonna make sure Vanellope stays sick and i can continue being president" said Candlehead

(With Vanellope)

Vanellope lied in bed miserable and watching a cop show called DONUTS, starring Wynchell and Duncan

"When will this cold end?" asked Vanellope to her dog

Spike layed himself next to her and licked her face

"Thanks spike" said Vanellope

Candlehead entered the bedroom with the tray of food

"Dinner time Vanellope" said Candlehead

"Thanks Candlehead, hows the game doing?" asked Vanellope

"It's doing well, the racers really like me" said Candlehead

"Good, i thought you were going to make some big changes to the game" said Vanellope

"I would never do that, now just relax and eat your dinner" said Candlehead

Vanellope grabbed the bowl of soup and took small sips

"That's it, don't worry Vanellope, you'll be better in no time" said Candlehead

"I hope so, i'm miserable in bed, i'm going through tissues faster than i can count" said Vanellope

"Don't worry ms. President, with some more soup and a little rest, you'll be back on your feet in no time" said Candlehead

"Thanks Candles" said Vanellope before drinking her orange juice

"A guard will be here in 20 minutes to collect your food, i'm gonna get back to work" said Candlehead

"Ok Candles, see ya" said Vanellope

Candlehead smiled and closed the door. She laughed silently to herself

"I know this feels wrong, but who cares it's fun" said Candlehead

She pulled a list of things to do out of her pocket

"Now what's next on my list?" asked Candlehead


	4. Chapter 4

With Vanellope sick and out of the way, Candlehead had found the time to pass some new laws

(Racetrack)

"All racers are required to wear a Candle hat like mine" said Candlehead

"WHAT!?" shouted all the racers

"And all currency will now have my face on it, please turn in any coins you have to me and they'll be replaced with a Candlehead coin" said Candlehead

All the racers gave Candlehead their gold coins and she replaced them with Coins with her face on them. Candlehead gave all the racers a candle hat

"Isn't this fun guys? Don't worry you're only required to wear the hats during game hours" said Candlehead

"Is Vanellope getting any better?" asked Swizzle

"I'm sad to say that she isn't" said Candlehead

"Can we see her?" asked Rancis

"NO, no one is allowed to see her while she's recovering. If any racer or citizen disturbs her, they are to be executed. Just kidding, they'll be facing jail time" said Candlehead

(Taffyta's restaurant)

"Candlehead you can't be serious" shouted Taffyta

Candlehead was having guards take Taffyta's robots away in boxes

"I am, your bots are now property of me. I guess you didn't pay the fee to own something that was made outside this game" said Candlehead

"What fee? Vanellope never had a fee to own them" said Taffyta

"Sorry Taffyta, and i'm afraid i'm going to have to arrest you" said Candlehead

"Why?" asked Taffyta angrily

"Because of what happened at the racetrack the other day with my lunch" said Candlehead

"That's ridiculous, it's not my fault the sandwich i gave you had mustard, blame my bots" said Taffyta

"Sorry Taffy, take her away" said Candlehead to the cops

(Ice cream mountains)

Candlehead was building giant heads that looked like hers on the mountains when Adorabeezle and Snowanna rushed up to her

"Candlehead what are you doing?" asked Snowanna

"You buried my home and raided my lab" shouted Adorabeezle

"Sorry girls, i'm building a monument in my honor. By the way snow you're under arrest for graffiting my house with snow cones. And Beezle, you're under arrest for your crazy experiments" said Candlehead

"I never did that" shouted Snow

"Someone did and you're the only person here who sells sno cones" said Candlehead

"Vanellope was a better president, she didn't care about my experiments" said Adorabeezle

"You better watch your mouth before i execute you" said Candlehead

(Gloyd)

Candlehead knocked at his door. Gloyd opened up

"Candlehead, can i help you?" asked Gloyd

Candlehead threw a pair of handcuffs on Gloyd's wrists

"Hey what gives?" asked Gloyd

"You're under arrest for that prank involving that cherry bomb you did to me this morning" said Candlehead

"You can't prove i did that" said Gloyd

Candlehead threw Gloyd in a police van

"I liked Vanellope better" said Gloyd

(Rancis)

"Candles you can't just take my tv" said Rancis

"I'm not just taking your tv, i'm taking your movies, your video game collection, your comfy chair, and you" said Candlehead

"What do you mean by you're taking me, taking me where?" asked Rancis

"You're under arrest for not turning in all of your gold coins, i found some in your bedroom" said Candlehead

"You can't do this" said Rancis

"Yes i can, i'm the president" said Candlehead

She threw rancis into a police truck outside with Gloyd, Snowanna, Taffyta, and Adorabeezle

"I miss Nelly" said Rancis

"Yeah, at least she wasn't a power hungry maniac" said Gloyd

"And she didn't care if we owned stuff from other games" said Taffyta

"She didn't mind my experiments" said Adorabeezle

"She was nicer than Candles" said Snowanna

"I hope she gets better soon" said Rancis

"I wonder how she's feeling?" asked Adorabeezle before Jubileena was thrown into the truck

"Hey Jubi, what're you in for?" asked Rancis

"Growing cherries without a license to do so" said Jubi

(Back at the Castle)

Vanellope was not getting any better, she felt like her condition worsened. She requiered her dog to get up, she wasn't as hungry as she usually was, her eyes felt tired and watery, stuffy nose, nasty cough, headache, she wasn't happy. Her dog came into her room with her lunch

"No thanks spike, i'm not hungry" said Vanellope

"Woof"

Vanellope noticed spike wearing a candle on his head and tossed it off after blowing out the flame

"Why're you wearing that?" asked Vanellope

"woof woof woof woof" barked Spike

"I really wish i could understand what you just said. I need some Juice, spike Help me up" said Vanellope

Spike kept her down

"I'm serious spike, i need to get up and stretch" said Vanellope

Spike helped Vanellope sit up in her bed. Spike gave Van her bathrobe and marshmallow slippers which she put on. Vanellope got on her feet and walked out of her bedroom towards the kitchen. After getting a drink of Orange Juice, she noticed the changes in her house. The guards each wore Candles, her pictures were covered with pictures of Candlehead, and she saw the name Candlewood from a distance from her window

"Something doesn't feel right" said Vanellope

She slowly moved to her surveillance room and took a seat on a comfy leather chair

"What are you doing with my game Candles?" asked Vanellope as she put up recent surveillance footage of the game

She watched the videos and saw Candlehead adding a monument and the name Candlewood to the ice cream mountains, making everyone wear candles, changing the currency, and stealing stuff from the racers. Not to mention arresting the racers for no good reason

"That no good racer, I knew this would happen. I had to make her leader, i had to give her power. Well that's gonna change. I'll just find Candles and-

Vanellope was hit in the head with a frying pan and was knocked out. She slipped out of the chair. The person who hit her was Candlehead. She dragged her unconscious body to the fungeon

"Sorry Vanellope, but you know too much now" said Candlehead


	5. Chapter 5

When Vanellope woke up, she found herself lying on a wafer bed in the fungeon surrounded by the other racers. Rancis gave her a hug

"It's good to see you Nelly" said Rancis

Vanellope pushed him off

"Where am i, and why don't i feel sick anymore?" asked Vanellope

"You're in the Fungeon, i made you a cure for your sickness using whatever i could find lying around. Trust me you don't want to know what we used" said Adorabeezle

Vanellope got off the bed

"Hang on, i'll glitch out of these bars and get the-

"I don't think so" said Candlehead who entered the fungeon

"Candlehead, you've gone mad with power" said Vanellope angrily

"Can you blame me, for years i've been treated like the dumb one around this game, but now i'm in charge and i don't want to lose that. Yes you can glitch through these bars, but trust me you don't want to do that" said Candlehead

"Why not?" asked Vanellope

"Let me introduce some of your science projects i found in the castle labs, or should i call them your 'friends' from the past" said Candlehead

About 4 t-1 Terminators rolled into the fungeon all shiny and cleaned, about 2 of them half painted red and white like a candy cane and the other teal green. Behind the terminators were about 6 battle droids

"Vanellope why do you have those things in your castle?" asked Rancis

"I tried to fix them up and reprogram them to be castle guards, better than having them sit in a junkyard all day. It was a good idea at the time" said Vanellope

"Well i programmed them to keep you all from escaping. You racers can go in a couple of days, Vanellope, i'm still thinking about what to do. And don't get any ideas, these machines will be monitoring the halls, they won't shoot anyone but you guys, only if you leave your cells" said Candlehead before leaving

(1 hour later)

Gloyd was playing a harmonica before having it snatched away by a battle droid and having it split in 2 before giving it back

"Quiet pumpkin man" said the battle droid before walking away

"Candlehead's gone mad with power, i need to snap her out of her obsession, but first we need to escape" said Vanellope

"How are we going to escape, there's killer robots with big guns outside these cells ready to kill us at any moment" said Taffyta

Vanellope looked up at the ceiling and noticed an air vent

"Get me to that vent, i have an idea" said Vanellope

"What about us?" asked Snowanna

"Trust me, i'm not leaving you guys but you can't go in that vent with me" said Vanellope

Rancis and Gloyd lifted Vanellope closer to the air vent and she glitched inside. She could be heard moving through it. 2 T-1's were moving across the halls when they heard something in the vents. 1 T-1 stopped in front of the racers cell while the other stopped by the elevator. When 1 was looking at the racers, Vanellope burst out of the air vent and grabbed the head of the T-1 by the elevator. She ripped it's head out and grabbed one of it's miniguns. She fired bullets at the one across the hall. The machine quickly spun around and fired at Vanellope and the deactivated machine along with 3 battle droids. Vanellope easily cut down the battle droids and after 15 seconds of continuously spraying the T-1 with bullets, the lights in its head went out, the machine was destroyed. Vanellope took the other minigun and destroyed another T-1 that was coming towards her and ripped the head off another. She held her hand over her chest and moved towards the racers cell

"Vanellope, i can't believe you just did that" said Taffyta

"Yeah me neither" said Vanellope as she unlocked the cell

"Are you hit?" asked Rancis

"It's just a scratch, a scratch that really hurts" said Vanellope

Vanellope's bathrobe was stained dark red as her blood started coming out of her body. Vanellope's hand was completely stained red from holding her wound

"Nelly you've been shot" said Rancis worried

Vanellope grabbed a first aid kit from the wall and took a tube out. She poured some of the liquid in the tube on her wound. She closed her eyes in pain as the liquid sizzled on her wound. The wound closed up

"Skin healer, good for times like these" said Vanellope

"Hey you kids, freeze" shouted a battle droid

Rancis grabbed a minigun from the T-1 and fired at the droid before finishing off his pals

"We need to find Candlehead, time for me to take back my game" said Vanellope


	6. Chapter 6

While Vanellope and the other racers escaped the fungeon, Candlehead was in Vanellope's library playing a pipe organ she found

"This is surprisingly easy" said Candlehead

"Candlehead"

Candlehead turned around and saw Vanellope standing right in front of her

"How'd you escape the machines?" asked Candlehead

"That's for us to know and you to find out, i came to take my game back from you" said Vanellope

"We'll see about that" said Candlehead

She quickly pulled a gun out of her pocket and shot Vanellope in the chest multiple times. Vanellope collapsed on her back

"Vanellope" shouted Rancis

Candlehead walked towards Vanellope's body

"Now to dispose of this body before she regenerates. I think i'll-

Vanellope kicked the gun out of Candleheads hand and got up

"You're alive, impossible, no one regenerates that fast, not after game hours anyway" said Candlehead shocked

Vanellope ripped off her bathrobe to reveal a bullet proof vest underneath

"You think i'm an idiot?" asked Vanellope

Vanellope smacked Candlehead in the nose. Candlehead grabbed Vanellope and banged her head on the Organ's keys

"You're not taking this title away from me" said Candlehead

Vanellope glitched free of Candlehead and tackled her into a book shelf. A pile of books landed on top of her

"This is my game, i make the laws, not you" said Vanellope

Candlehead grabbed a book and smacked Vanellope in the face

"No, that's my job now. For too long i've been treated like an idiot, but now i have power and nobody can take that from-

Vanellope knocked Candlehead out with a big hardcover book. She just kept beating her and beating her until she was fully knocked out. Something blue rose out of Candlehead and flew away from her body

"What was that?" asked Adorabeezle

"I'm not sure, maybe that's what made Candlehead crazy. But i can't be too sure, it's probably nothing" said Vanellope

The blue thing just happened to be Turbo's ghost, he flew away from the castle towards the borders of the game

"You may win this round glitch, but this won't be the last time you'll see me" said Turbo before flying away

(Later in the fungeon)

Candlehead woke up with a massive headache

"Where am i?" asked Candlehead

"The fungeon, you went psycho and tried to take over my game" said Vanellope

"I did, i can't remember" said Candlehead

"Well i knocked you out pretty hard" said Vanellope

"Well i'm sorry for what i did, and i promise it'll never happen again" said Candlehead

"Sure you do, but until then" said Vanellope as she walked away

"Hey, where're you going? Aren't you gonna let me out?" asked Candlehead

"Nope, not now anyways, i'll let you out in a day or 2, see how you like rotting in jail" said Vanellope before boarding an elevator

"Vanellope, come on we're friends. Hello? I don't like it in here, it's cold. Anyone else here? I'll die of loneliness if i don't die of insanity. Hello? Anyone? Please help me." said Candlehead


End file.
